Subasta de Solteros
by nickrivers
Summary: Secret Santa para Minelava. Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. Mu, Shura, Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán descubrirán los efectos de una noche para el olvido. NO YAOI


**Notas preliminares: **no acostumbro hacerlas, pero las creí necesario. Esta historia es el resultado de una actividad llamada Secret Santa a cargo del gran foro gran Saint Seiya: Pasado, Presente y Futuro, elegí para esta historia a varios personajes que paso a mencionar:** Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Shaka de Virgo, Camus de Acuario y Shura de Capricornio, sin más que decir, ojalá sea de su agrado…**

o - o – o – o

**Subasta de Solteros**

La noticia corrió rápidamente por todo el santuario, la brillante idea de Saori de recaudar dinero para diversas fundaciones y de la cual todos participarían de una manera peculiar logró reunirlos en el gran salón del patriarca el cual no se encontraba ya que había decidido oportunamente hacer un viaje a los cinco picos junto a su inseparable amigo Dohko.

Y ahí estaban todos, caballeros dorados, de plata y bronce con sus típicas caras de fastidio puesto que cada uno estaba sumido en sus tareas, como Shura que se encontraba redecorando su templo luego que Afrodita lo llenara de rosas de colores estridentes dándole, según el caballero de Piscis, glamour, a lo que todos entendieron como demasiado femenino, poco práctico y nido de abejas y diversos bichos que atentaban contra el descanso y vida en cada de uno de los templos.

Al finalizar las palabras de la diosa todos se quedaron en jaque.

-¿Subasta?...- soltó luego de pensar una y otra vez en su cabeza el guardián del primer templo.

-¿Solteros?- completó el francés peliverde.

-Sí, y ustedes serán ellos- completó la mujer de largos cabellos lilas juntando las manos y con una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro, esa que había puesto cuando por accidente encontró a Shaka bañándose. –Así que mañana por la noche los quiero a todos con sus trajes de gala y la mejor sonrisa de seducción.-

Sin dar oportunidad a réplica, como de costumbre les exigió que se retiraran, el asunto era que todos comenzaron a buscar excusas para escapar de aquél evento, a los caballeros que no eran solteros, o al menos se jactaban de tener "algo" parecido a una relación sentimental, o de mero sexo quedaron librados de tal maldición, porque la subasta de solteros, no era subasta sin solteros. La lista se achicaba sorprendentemente, ya que esta DM declaraba tener pareja que no se encontraba en sus muros. El primero en huir fue el caballero de Piscis, curioso porque tenía el templo más alejado de la salida al Santuario y siempre era el primero en cruzarla, se despidió de todos no sin antes dejar rosas de "consolación" para los pobres conejillos de indias que cayeran advirtiendo que solo las huelan al momento de la noche de gala. Luego los caballeros de bronce dando excusas bastante elocuentes regresaron a Japón, a excepción de Ikki que sin mediar palabra se retiro ante las suplicas ridículas, escandalosas y poco protocolares de su Diosa. No sabían muy bien cómo pero solo quedaron en todo el Santuario, incluso Grecia, ellos cinco, y así reunidos en el templo sagrado de Aries se encontraban algo cabizbajos Mu guardián de dicho templo, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Shaka de virgo que jamás abrió sus ojos y por último el fiel y siempre bonachón Aldebarán de Tauro.

-Ay no yo no hago eso-. Soltó el lemuriano negando con su cabeza mientras vería un punto fijo en el suelo bastante limpio.-Ya hice muchas cosas que me pidió, teñirle el cabello con el tinte que yo uso, zurcir sus vestidos para que luego misteriosamente, luego de pasar por el templo de géminis esté destrozado incluso su ropa interior, cuestión que debo preguntar por qué….-

-No será tan malo- dijo más por auto convencerse Shura.-Digo solo nos paramos ahí y nos vende… que vida vacía- suspiró resignado.

-Tú porque siempre haces lo que ella quiere, la verdad tenía planes para mañana- sorprendió a todos el comentario del caballero del segundo templo.

-¿Planes?- interrogó Shaka abriendo un poco su ojo derecho, solo un poco.

-Olvídalo- chistó el más alto de todos.

-¿Qué piensas Camus? Sería bueno que hablaras al menos hoy….-

Todos estaban expectantes es que el peliverde no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía eran palabras sabias, poco a poco comenzó a mover sus labios y dirigió su vista al rubio de largo cabello son postura de meditación.

-¿Tienes fotofobia Shaka? ¿Por eso no abres los ojos a la luz del día?- de acuerdo no fue su frase más acertada. El silencio los envolvió nuevamente, tal vez en su mente ideaban diversas formas de suicidarse antes que el sol se pusiera para mañana o tal vez buscar pareja o tal vez solo tal vez, enviar a Atena nuevamente a visitar a su hermano Hades.

-Ay ya, lo haremos, ¿Qué más da? Es solo una noche y lo pasaremos lo mejor posible….- sabias palabras provenientes del único que podía convencer al resto, si Mu lo hacía el resto también.

-No me vestiré como muñeco de torta…- suspiró largamente Camus quién jugaba a hacer figuras de hielo con su dedo. –

-No tengo qué ponerme- sentenció Shura llevándose una mano hacia el mentón.-Digo siempre usamos nuestras armaduras, nunca estamos sin ellas, creo que es el bajo presupuesto del Santuario…-

-Podemos usar lo que tengamos, tal vez trajes típicos- sugirió el hombre pelilila con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ay no, yo no quiero ver a nadie de pollera, he visto el armario de Shaka, son puros vestidos.- continuó el caballero de Capricornio.

-Túnicas típicas- aclaró el hombre aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No estabas dormido?- interrogó Aldebarán que hacía un rato observaba extrañado las flores que Ditta les había dejado, todas de los color blanco.

-Podemos usar traje de gala y lo ponemos a la cuenta de la Srita Kido que al fin y al cabo nos metió en esto- sugirió Mu al ver que sus compañeros no iban a dignarse a opinar, todos asistieron y se retiraron rogando morir mientras dormían.

**Noche de la subasta**

El sol cayó en el horizonte para dar paso a la noche, un manto de estrellas cubría Atenas, apenas apagándose sobre el Hotel cinco estrellas en el cual grandes reflectores iluminaban el cielo nocturno, lugar donde se realizaría el gran evento solidario. Como no podía ser de otra manera las personas iban llegando al lugar en sus autos importados, con vestidos de diseñador o trajes de sastre, joyas exageradas y una que otra piel de zorro. Nuestros héroes no podían evitar preguntarse si con donar el 2% de lo que llevaban encima terminarían solo con el hambre de África o tal vez del mundo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una linda jovencita de cabellos rojos como el fuego atado en dos coletas algo ridículas, ojos color miel, vestido color negro ceñido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación mientras corría agitando sus brazos moviendo sus senos en vaivén.

-Hola muchachitos, mi nombre es Azuki y seré quién los venda hoy- se presentó con voz chillona- Pero qué hermosos solteros tenemos este año, ¡es un crimen!- gritó al punto de casi explotar los tímpanos de los presentes.- ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Mis senos están acomodados?- se acercó a un incómodo Camus que sólo esquivó su mirada insultando por lo bajo en su idioma natal mientras la chica no dejaba de tocar sus atributos.

-Bueno síganme muchachos- habló la chica haciéndolos caminar por un largo pasillo ubicado detrás del escenario armado.-Sus fichas ya están llenas así que solo resta que escuchen su nombre- finalizó guiñando un ojo divertida.

-Oye Shaka- lo llamó por lo bajo el guardián del segundo templo.-Esto me pone nervioso… ¿Shaka?- insistió ante la falta de respuesta.

-Lo lamento estaba pensando que factibilidad habría si me auto doy el Tesoro del Cielo, pero creo que no podré…-

-Ah-

-Aquí es muchachos….- anunció la joven dejando a los cincos hombres en un salón al costado del escenario junto a otros hombres con no mejor semblante que ellos.

El repico de tambores no se hizo esperar, las luces bajaron considerablemente mientras la molesta y ruidosa muchacha comenzaba la presentación, luego de palabras incoherentes con poca gramática, mala pronunciación y pésimo empleo llegó el momento.

-Bueno chicas, todas estamos muy ansiosas y les digo que tienen motivos- anunció guiñando un ojo pícaramente.-No las haré esperar más, el primer soltero en aparecer esssss…..- repico de tambores- Mu de Aries ayyy es extranjero- chilló la presentadora mientras el salón se revolucionaba, mujeres gritando, otras suspirando, el bullicio cubrió todo. El hombre pelilila avanzaba con semblante tranquilo aunque sus manos sudaban como solía pasarle cuando reconstruía armaduras, la luz blanca lo siguió hasta el centro del escenario.

-Mu es un hombre que adora la lectura, es muy bueno reparando cosas….- definitivamente el que llenó la ficha no lo había hecho bien.-Y es… lemu….lemu…. de… Lemucia…. ¡Austríaco!- gritó la joven de coletas.

-No soy austriaco señorita- señaló el hombre con protocolo.

-Shhh a nadie le importa- lo reprimió guiñando su ojo coquetamente para luego lanzar un rugido imitando a un león hambriento con destellos de lujuria logrando intimidarlo ¿quién lo diría?

-Mu disfruta del maquillaje artístico como pueden apreciar.- refiriéndose claro a los puntos en su frente, no valía la pena explicarlo.

-Gran Zeus- solo repetía mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso carmesí y peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

-Y no es todo amigas, Mu es… ¡padre soltero!-

-¿Qué?- descolocado

-Y ahí está su nene- señalo la presentadora hacia un punto del salón donde el reflector se poso sobre el pequeño aprendiz de Aries Kiki.-Hola lindo nene, tal vez te vayas con mama nueva- de acuerdo esta mujer no tenia tacto. Los suspiros y muestras de cariños reducidas en "awwww" o "ayyyyy" o demás sonidos no se hicieron esperar llenando el salón.

-Kiki no es… él… yo no- Mu trataba de explicarse pero la mujer lo calló.

-Y empezamos la puja en $1000 ¿quién da más?- anunció la presentadora con gran entusiasmo, demasiado para el gusto de nuestros reservados caballeros.

-Mil quinientos- ofreció una bella rubia del fondo a lo que Mu bajó su cabeza gentilmente.

-Cuatro mil- gritó una interesante viuda de unos 50 años que era muy atractiva.

-Siete mil- un grupo de mujeres del fondo.

-Diez mil-

-Doce mil-

-Muy bien- sorprendida la mujer de coletas. -¿Quién da más?... ¿alguien? Entonces doce mil a la una…. A las dos… ¡vendido en doce mil! Venga a reclamar su premio-

Luego de que la bella mujer que no superaba los 30 años de edad, con una exuberante melena rubia e impactantes ojos cafés y vestido verde bastante ceñido arrastró prácticamente al pobre caballero del escenario la subasta continuo en su esplendor, claro que el pobre Kiki estaba tolerando el acoso de mujeres que le hacían preguntas como ¿es bueno tu papi? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Acaso tu papi es gay? Esa última pregunta se la hicieron demasiado, lo malo es que el pequeño niño no tenía idea que era eso, aunque una vez oyó hablar a Shun, caballero de Andrómeda con su hermano, y decían algo así que "gay" es sinónimo de persona alegre, que es divertida y se acepta tal cuál es y de que como Tatsumi no era eso, pero pensándolo su maestro si era alegre, a veces era divertido y definitivamente se aceptaba tal cual era.

-Sí, Mu es gay- afirmó sonriente el jovencito mientras muchas pusieron cara de desilusión, aunque claro el séquito masculino interesado solo chocó sus manos entre sí al tiempo que gritaban uniendo sus manos, definitivamente un grupo más ruidoso que el anterior.

La celebración seguía y por fin le tocó el turno a otro de nuestros ya conocidos y bastante humillados caballeros dorados. Detrás de "bambalinas" la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo a excepción de solo uno que no había omitido palabra.

-Se durmió de nuevo- informó el caballero del segundo templo.

-Que no estoy dormido, medito- un exasperado Shaka respondió sorprendiendo al resto, sí señoras y señores Shaka también tiene límites.

Y así la presentadora prosiguió, al tiempo que reía desquiciadamente y de la manera más chillona del mundo.

-Nuestro próximo hombre chicas tiene una sensibilidad, le gusta cultivar flores de loto, los sahumerios y velones, démosle la bienvenida a….- repico de tambores, gritos histéricos, suspiros ahogados.- Shaka de Virgo…. Ay que apellidos extraños tienen éstos-

El hombre caminó a paso lento, sin prestar atención a su alrededor claro que con sus ojos cerrados le era un poco difícil, solo podía escuchar las incoherencias que las mujeres.

-Chicas este espécimen de hombre es de la India, la tierra del cancán y el vodka- explicaba la chica.

-¿Cancán y vodka? ¿Al menos sabe dónde queda?- soltó el caballero apenas abriendo un poco, solo un poco, su ojo derecho.

-Practica el sexo tántrico y es experto en Kamasutra- gritó emocionada mientras las ovaciones no se hacían esperar.

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?- una singular sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio.

-¡Puede hacer la doble hélice con escape de tirabuzón invertido en estilo carretilla!- informó alegre la mujer, claro que a este punto ya nuestros varias veces resucitados amigos no la escuchaban o intentaban hacerlo.

-¿De dónde sacó eso?- un descolocado caballero de Virgo levantaba su ceja totalmente perdido, como el día que encontró a DM bailando vals con una escoba en sus manos.

-De sus fichas…- dijo son sencillez envidiable la pobre tonta, digo presentadora. -Shaka disfruta de la música clásica, de la meditación, y es vegetariano, no toma alcohol y tiene muy buen sentido de orientación a pesar de que…. No abre sus ojos seguido- leyó lo último con cierta extrañeza, pero bien fin.

-La puja empieza en…-

-Cinco mil- la presentadora fue interrumpida por un séquito de mujeres histéricas que estaban dispuesta a dar todo, por conocer esa doble hélice.

-Siete mil- vociferó una voz gruesa del fondo, nuestro rubio empalideció más de lo normal deseando que solo sea una mujer fumadora.

-Diez mil- la misma viuda de la vez anterior, parece que no se cansa.

-Trece mil-

-Quince mil- la misma voz gruesa que acompañaba unos bigotes tupidos según la luz lo enfocaba mejor, era hora de rezarle a Buda.

-Bueno quien mil a la una… ¿Quién da más?-

-Buda del cielo no me hagas esto teníamos un trato, no puedes dejarme ahora…- oraba el hombre que por primera vez tenia ambos ojos abiertos, esto pasa cuando los abre.

-A la dos….-

-Zeus…. ATENA…..- chillaba aterrorizado al descubrir que esa voz acompañada de bigotes no era más ni nada menos que el dueño del hotel y que de seguro tenía acceso a habitaciones.

-Dieciséis mil- y la salvación vino de la mano de la viudita, de seguro esta noche le iba a dar un premio, tal vez clases de yoga gratis.

-Bien, ¿Quién da más?... ¿alguien?- la presentadora hizo una pausa de unos segundos que para Shaka significo descender al Inframundo mil y una veces hasta que continuo.- ¡Vendido a la mujer de la mesa cinco, en dieciséis mil dólares!-

El siguiente turno fue para nuestro siempre amado y francés Camus de Acuario, claro que con el hecho de que sea francés las mujeres ardieron, es el acento ¿saben?, los "oh la la" no se hicieron esperar, entre otras expresiones algo incomprensibles. El pobre peliverde estaba más serio que cuando encerró a su aprendiz el siempre recordado Hyoga en un ataúd de hielo, lugar que le gustaría estar sin duda.

-Camus ama dormir con aire acondicionado, vacacionar en Siberia y comer helado-

Seguía hablando la ruidosa muchacha al tiempo que el siempre inexpresivo caballero no se inmutaba pero fue ahí cuando la vio, blanca inmaculada, lo miraba llamándolo con esa piel de terciopelo esos pétalos que parecían acariciarse entre ellos, sobre su traje negro, la flor que el caballero de Piscis les había obsequiado. Y así con simplemente acercar la solapa de su saco de gala con la flor colgada en él hacia su nariz aspiró el más maravilloso aroma, nada se le comparaba, tenía notas de madera húmeda, con vainilla, tal vez coco y naranja, era perfecto, tuvo que cerrar sus hermosos ojos verdes por unos segundos disfrutando del momento, las personas seguían debatiendo cual era el precio por una pieza de baile con él, lentamente abrió sus ojos y… los colores eran mágicos y más brillantes, podía ver el sonido de la música "Yellow submarine" de los Beatles sonando, hasta juraba estar viendo a John Lennon sentado en el piano fumando un habano rodeado de elefantes rosas con tutu de colores en las gamas de los azules.

-¿Qué le pasa a Camus?- detrás de bastidores dos muy confundidos caballeros se miraban entre sí y al susodicho que no dejaba de sonreír bobamente mientras intentaba hacer algún estilo de paso de tap.

-Enloqueció, te dije que el frío te congela las neuronas, luego al descongelarse ya no son iguales y luego se congelan y así sigue el proceso…- explicaba Shura de manera elocuente.

-Las flores de Afrodita- soltó el guardián del segundo templo.-Creo que ya sabemos lo que hacen….- reflexionó. -Shura no se te ocurra oler la flor ¿si?... ¿Shura?-

La mirada de compañero parecía perdida en un punto del escenario así que no quedó otra cosa más que seguirla.

-¿Qué hace?-

-Creo que….. intenta…-

Camus estaba parado en medio del lugar con sus manos entrelazadas en alto y una mirada de ¿picardía?

-Ejecución…..- soltó el caballero de Capricornio.

-Aurora…- completó el guardián de Tauro.

-Me muero- dijeron al unísono esperando lo peor, si el caballero hacia eso el lugar entero desaparecería en cuestión de segundos, pero para sorpresa de todos eso jamás pasó, solo se quedó inmóvil hasta que una mujer subió a reclamar su premio, sin duda fue uno de los que más recaudo es que entre los Beatles y el tap, que solo él oía en su cabeza, su saco y camisa habían volado hacia la mesa más cercana.

-Bueno damas y caballeros, luego de la peculiar actitud del joven francés seguiremos con nuestros lindos solteros.-

-Ay somos nosotros Aldebarán, no quiero salir, tengo pánico escénico…- soltó de repente el español.

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que jugábamos "dígalo con mímica"? – el de mayor altura asintió.-Bueno no es que no quería jugar es que siempre que estoy cerca de mucha gente tiendo a tartamudear, nunca sé cómo pararme, en qué posición poner mis manos y si las coloco en mis bolsillos me siento como una especie de pervertido, ¿Por qué crees que vivo junto a Saori? ¿Por qué me gusta? No, es porque ella siempre está sola, o con Shion o… Saga, pero con él se encierra….- hizo una pausa significativa mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.-Creo que le tiene preferencia, pero la cuestión es que…. Moriré….-

-¡Shura de Capricornio!- la mención de su nombre hecho por la presentadora los distrajo de su conversación, como ocurría siempre que el pobre muchacho debía enfrentar a más de 7 personas se paralizó, teniendo que ser empujado por su compañero y arrastrado, literalmente, por la hermosa muchacha de coletas rojas.

-Shura es oriundo de España, bellísimo país Americano…- de acuerdo esta mujer no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que dice, pero al menos lo intenta, suerte que la mayoría estaba demasiado ebrio para notar que todo era un desastre a esta altura. –Shura practica esgrima, ama las espadas y tiene un perrito llamado Excalibur.-

-¿Quién…..?-

-¿Quién lleno esas fichas?- la voz detrás de Aldebarán lo hizo sobresaltarse y girar sobre sus talones.

-¿Mu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu cita?-

-Mi cita me dejó por Shaka para preguntar cómo se hacía correctamente la postura de la heroína y luego salió a bailar con Camus, quien por cierto perdió sus pantalones en algún momento de la noche, sin mencionar que por alguna extraña razón algunos hombres me han hecho algunas propuestas un tanto indecentes que incluyen hacer la escena de la comida de "9 semanas y media" ¿has visto esa película?-

-No- ambos hicieron una pausa para dirigir su mirada nuevamente al escenario.

-¿Y cómo va Shura?- soltó el lemuriano mientras jugueteaba con la rosa que Afrodita le obsequió.

-Creo que es obvio… se desmayará en diez minutos….-

-Sí, ¿y tú Aldebarán, no estás nervioso?-

-A decir verdad lo tomo por lo que es, una noche fuera de la rutina- de acuerdo es el caballero más normal.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?- soltó el guardián de Aries ante la mirada atenta de su compañero prosiguió.- Que a medida que los templos avanzan con ellos la locura o la perdida de razón, tu sabes…. –

-Debe ser la altura… o tal vez la soledad, es que nadie llega nunca tan alto ni sus mascotas resisten.- ambos asintieron en silencio mientras veían la humillación pública a la que se sometía su compañero que consistía en dar vueltas cual carrusel para que todos admiraran su vestuario que era, en verdad, para mirarle el trasero y así se ganó el apodo de la noche Shura "nalgas de acero" como se llame.

-Y ahí fue vendido- informó el pelilila.- Oh le tocó el grupo de mujeres del fondo, las que gritaron desde el comienzo…- informó con cierto semblante de ¿comparecencia? – Supongo que sigues tu Aldebarán, nos vemos luego- se despidió el guardián del primer templo.-Creo que iré a buscar a Kiki, no sé por qué presiento que está cobrando a cambio de información…. Mía- y así como llegó el caballero dorado, desapareció, tiene un don para eso, ¿lo han notado?

Mientras tanto sobre el escenario la peculiar presentadora daba cierre al show anunciando al último soltero a rematar, aunque fuera difícil de creer, a pesar de haber despilfarrado dinero no decayó el ánimo de las presentes que con un interesante incremento de alcohol en sangre estaban dispuestas a dar la escritura de su casa por el siguiente soltero, si es que valía la pena, claro.

-Démosle la bienvenida a… Aldebarán de Tauro- gritó chillonamente al tiempo que el repico de tambores y los las luces blancas iluminaban la entrada al escenario. Y con paso seguro el hombre hizo presencia, a diferencia de sus compañeros con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirada serena y mucho porte.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, gritos, chiflidos y piropos subidos de tono menos, es que simplemente ese hombre era simpático, seguro y no bailaba locamente.

-Bueno chicas, ¡qué hombre más abrazable! – gritaba Azuki sumamente emocionada.-Aldebarán es oriundo de Brasil, la tierra del carnaval y las caipiriñas- ¡esta vez acertó!- ¿Sabes prepararlas Aldi?-

El hombre solo sonrió más e hizo un gesto con su cabeza de afirmación, las mujeres no podían creer que al fin un hombre normal estaba frente a ellas.

-Aldi es un hombre muy protector, no lo dudo con esos brazos- soltó junto con un rugido y una mirada un tanto… ¿desquiciada? Sí, eso. –disfruta de practicar campoeira y adora ir a la playa, no le disgusta pasar horas en un shopping chicas- soltó emocionada, por su lado el caballero intentaba repasar todo esa información que no era para nada exacta, y que parecía enloquecer a todas las damas presentes, miró más allá divisando a un séquito de locas, bueno mujeres, pero sí estaban locas, colocándose en la posición de meditación que Shaka acostumbraba y para su sorpresa era el rubio el que estaba al frente, más atrás contra una columna se encontraba su buen amigo Shura intentando no despegar su trasero de la pared mientras algunas personas estaban con cámaras fotográficas en mano gritando algo que le era visiblemente incomodo al santo más fiel a su diosa. En la mesa más próxima se encontraban el pelilila con su aprendiz parece que estaban discutiendo mientras algunos hombres le obsequiaban una bandera muy colorida como "símbolo" algo así pudo leer en sus labios, junto a Mu vestido con solo ropa interior se encontraba el guardián de Acuario que miraba con especial detenimiento y curiosidad un tenedor de plata y peinaba su largo cabello verde, esa escena era de la película "La sirenita" sin duda ese hombre debía salir más.

-Diecisiete mil dólares- ofreció una dama morena con una elocuente sonrisa y prominente curvas.

-Veinte- uno voz más se unió.

-Veinte uno- siguió la puja.

-Veinte cuatro- gritaron del fondo. A esta altura la autoestima de nuestro caballero había subido hasta la habitación del patriarca.

-Veinte cinco- de nuevo la dama morena que insistía con gracia.

-Bueno hay insistencia…. Veinte cinco a la una… a las dos…. ¡vendido!- y así la hermosa morena de vestido verde esmeralda subió a reclamar su premio, al parecer nada de lo que habían dicho del caballero atrajo su atención, sino mas bien el bulto en sus pantalones, cortesía de "Atuendos Antón", hecho a su medida y cargado a la cuenta de la Diosa.

Y así la noche llegó a su fin dejando a una exhaustos caballeros dorados que lo único que tenían presente en su cabeza era la pose del "gato enojado" y "gato contento" que Shaka recomendó para que pudieran descansar esa noche, luego de tanto ajetreo al cual no estaban acostumbrados. El más fácil de manipular para que llegue a su templo fue Camus, que continuaba en un estado de somnolencia, pero al menos sonreía y declaraba tener mucho apetito, Shura fue todo un tema, es que a causa de timidez excesiva intento soltarse, y qué mejor forma que tomando alcohol, al parecer nuestro caballero capricorniano no es muy asiduo de esta costumbre produciendo la cuarta copa de champaña un efecto contraproducente para su dignidad. A él básicamente lo llevaron arrastrando, aunque en repetidas ocasiones Shaka insistió en darle el Tesoro del Cielo alegando que dormiría muy bien largo tiempo.

Los demás caballeros se retiraron tranquilos, a excepción de Mu que aun regañaba a Kiki por darles a esos hombres los números de su cuenta bancaria, pero él se defendía diciendo que solo querían saber donde enviar el dinero luego de sus servicios, punto que aun no aclaraban, ya que Mu insistía que él no era ni plomero, ni mecánico, ni carpintero.

Aldebarán por su lado fue el único en regresar para tomar una ducha y volver a irse, es que la dama morena lo esperaba para seguir practicando un poco mas de "campoeira".

Así una noche más en la vida de estos muchachos, así una noche más…. Lástima que no se percataron que durante la noche las plantas realizan su fotosíntesis, al igual que las rosas, como las que les obsequio Afrodita, solo que estaban liberaron otra sustancia, en fin, mañana será otro día, otro día donde su Diosa comunicaría que la subasta fue éxito y por ello, lo repetirían.

o – o – o – o - o

**Hola! Bueno antes que nada y espero que de corazón este regalito te haya gustado Minelava, de verdad lo hice con mucho amor y cariño, como cada cosa que hago para ustedes, no tengo el gusto de conocerte, la verdad me aventuré con estos personajes, es la primera vez que hago algo así y ojalá de corazón te haya gustado! Le puse empeño y amor y espero se haya notado!**

**Quiero desearte y desearles a todos unas muy felices fiestas! Y un prospero año nuevo! Espero que este año que viene este lleno de satisfacciones y sea mejor o tan bueno como el que se va, mis más sinceros deseos!**

**Desde Argentina con mucho calor y con amor…. **

**Nick Rivers. **


End file.
